


Scamandore Collection

by bowsie22



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: A collection of short ficlets about theAlbus/Newt pairing from the Fantastic Beasts films. Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments





	1. Chapter 1

“What makes Albus Dumbledore fond of you?”

It was a question that was annoying Newt since Gellert had asked him. Why did Albus like him? Why was Albus with him? Gellert was evil, no doubt about it. But he was smart, powerful and charismatic. Newt was none of those things. He still blushed when Albus kissed him and they’d been together for a year! Merlin, Newt was pathetic. Maybe Albus felt sorry for him and decided to date him out of pity. He had looked unsure when Newt admitted his feelings. But they were happy. Weren’t they? Damn it! Newt hated his brain sometimes.

“Oh I know that look. You’re overthinking something.”

“Albus! No, I’m fine.”

The older man smiled, sitting on the ground next to his partner. Wrapping an arm around Newt’s shoulder, he took the brush from the other’s hand.

“Darling, you’ve taken enough fur from Dougal to make Invisibility Cloaks for every student in Hogwarts.”

“What? Oh no, Dougal I’m sorry.”

The demiguise patted Newt’s cheek, leaving his lap to go corral the niffler babies.

“What’s wrong? You were completely lost in your own head.”

It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, Newt looked into Albus’s eyes, smiling at the love he saw reflected back at him.

“You know what? I was being stupid. I was just doubting us, why you were with me.”

“Oh Newt, we’ve been through this.”

Newt looked down at where Albus held his hands in his own, thumb stroking the back of the younger’s hand.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“But we’ll go through it again, as many as it takes. Newt, I love you. You’re brave, sweet, kind and incredibly generous. Watching you with your creatures, it’s one the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. Newt, you’ve made me happier in this past year than I can ever remember being. There is no need to doubt our relationship or my feelings for you. I’m in love with you Newt. Completely, head over heels.”

He pulled the other man into a gentle kiss, laughing as Newt’s face turned bright red. 

“Feeling better now?”

Sitting in his case, his creatures surrounding him, in the arms of the man he loved, Newt had never felt better. 

A/N Again, feel free to leave a prompt in my ask box or in the comments below. Please remember to leave the ship you want. I write Credence/Newt, Percival/Newt, Albus/Newt and Jacob Queenie. I also do gen fics with no pairings.


	2. Chapter 2 Hurt Newt Newt/Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt stops contacting Albus. And Theseus. Will he be found?

“He’s been missing how long?”

“Not missing, I just haven’t heard from him.”

“ALBUS!”

The headmaster sighed, pacing the room. He’d never admit it, but Theseus glaring at him through the floo was disconcerting.

“It’s been a week since he last contacted me. I thought he was contacting you instead. I warned him that I would be busy marking exams. Obviously I was wrong.”

“Damnit, what was the job?”

“He refused to tell me.”

“Which means it is incredibly dangerous! Why would you let him go alone?”

“Because my husband is an adult man, more than capable of taking care of himself. And I have exams to mark.”

“Get to the ministry now. We can use the tracking spell on your wedding rings to find him. Get here fast Albus. We both know the kind of danger my brother tends to get himself into.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Athens?”

“That’s what the spell says.”

“Why would he be here?”

Here being a derelict temple that had been let go to ruin. Albus was very confused. Newt was a free spirit, it was one of the many things that Albus adored about his husband, but not even Newt would stay here. There was no shelter and no protection is anything or anyone attacked. Looking at Theseus, Albus was pleased to see the younger man had his wand in hand.

“You go left and I’ll go right. Find my brother, send a Patronus. I’ll do the same.”

Albus nodded, heading into the temple. It showed signs of being used recently. There were scuff marks in the dust and the remnants of meals scattered around. Someone had been here, but was it Newt? He walked down the hall, peering into rooms on either side. So far, no luck. Could the spell have been wrong? Albus had used it a few times before and it never led him in the wrong direction. Unless someone messed with it. Albus was so lost in his own thoughts, he nearly walked through the hawk patronus that hovered in front of his face. The beak opened and Theseus spoke.

“I’ve found him. Second door on the left. Come quickly. It doesn’t look good.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newt had been hit by at least four stunners and three Diffindos, along with a badly bleeding wound on his side. All the Healers knew was that it was from a creature, but they didn’t know which. Theseus had left two hours ago to contact their parents. He also went to check on the smugglers that were found unconscious in the same room as Newt and his case, which had been left in Albus’ office behind a very thick layer of protective wards.

“He’ll be fine, but he’s going to be unconscious for at least two days. We’ll contact you when he wakes up.”

“No, I’m staying here. I want to be here when he wakes up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprising the healer, Newt woke up the next evening. After a quick check over, Albus was allowed back into the room.

“I don’t understand. The potions seem to be working in double time, he shouldn’t have woken up this early.”

“He’s stubborn.”

Albus may have also siphoned some of his magic into healing Newt, but the healer didn’t need to know that. He moved to the seat beside Newt’s bed, bringing the younger man’s hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the back.

“I’m sorry darling. I wasn’t expecting there to be that many men. They’re normally gone drinking that time of night.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better. Newt, what were you thinking?”

“They had a manticore, they were going to sell it to some dark wizard for potion ingredients. It needed help.”

“And I understand that. Your heart and love for your creatures is one of the reasons I love you. But you can’t run off to another country without telling your family. Do you have any idea how worried I was? And seeing you on the ground, unconscious and covered in blood. Sweet Merlin, I thought you were going to die.”

Newt sat up in bed, wincing as he reached for his crying husband. Pulling the other man close, Newt wiped the tears from his husband’s cheeks, peppering his face with kisses as the other man’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“I’m so sorry Albus. I don’t know what to say, I don’t know if there is anything I can say. All I can do is promise to be more careful and keep in contact at all times. Please forgive me.”

“Oh Newt, I could never be angry at you. I love you too much.”

“I love you too Albus.”

“Theseus, though, he’s going to kill you.”

A/N Feel free to leave a prompt below.


	3. Chapter 3 Dumbledore hurts Grindlewald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw the prompt on imagine-scamandore on Tumblr. There is a very good chance this collection may end up the Scamandore Collection as opposed to the Fantastic Beasts one.  
> Person B brutally torturing Person C, out of pure revenge, with the exact same wounds/inflictions that C gave to Person A, so they would know the pain they caused. In this case A is Newt, B is Dumbledore and C is Grindlewald

“You get ten minutes, that’s all I can get you.”

“It’s all I need.”

Gellert frowned as Theseus Scamander let Albus into his cell, closing the door after the headmaster.

“My dear Albus. I thought you’d be at the bedside of your little husband.”

“Newt is asleep. Still depending on Dreamless Sleep, if you were concerned."

“Not really. It’s been a month and he’s still having nightmares? It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“You tortured him for over a week! Even Theseus’ top Aurors had to take a day off after seeing his memories in the Pensieve.”

“I was pretty proud of myself. So, why are you here? I already have to deal with a protective older brother, how different can a husband be?”

Albus stepped closer, the cold smile on his face unnerving Grindlewald. 

“You forget, Gellert, I am more than his husband. I am someone who grew with you, learned at your hands and know everything that you do. And just because I am not Dark like you, does not mean I am completely Light either. There is still a darkness Gellert.”

Grindlewald felt a shiver down his spine. Age had not made Dumbledore any less attractive. Instead of being pretty, he was now handsome. With a distinguished bearing. Merlin, the man was attractive. And Grindlewald still wanted him. The glare on his face, the darkness in his eyes? Made him even more attractive. 

“What are you going to do? You don’t scare me Albus. You’re soft, weak, you never had it in you to take a life.”

“I’m not taking your life. You don’t deserve that. Every wound you gave Newt, I’m going to give back to you. Every broken bone, damaged nerve, cut skin, every Crucio. I will pay them back to you, one by one.”

Gellert shrunk back, for the first time afraid of Albus.

“You think the Ministry will let you get away with this?”

“With Theseus on my side? I get ten minutes with you to do what I want. You know what? I needed this. There was always a part of me that couldn’t let you go, that thought you could still be saved, that there was still good in you. And then you attacked Newt, the kindest, softest soul I ever had the joy of meeting. You attacked my husband just because I love him. You cannot be redeemed. There is no hope for you Grindlewald.”

Albus stepped away, enjoying the fear in Grindlewald’s eyes. Taking a deep breath, he pointed his wand at Grindlewald.

“Crucio!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where were you?”

Albus pressed a gentle kiss to Newt’s lips, careful not to press on any of his wounds.

“Don’t worry sweetheart. I just had some loose ends to tie up. Nothing for you to concern yourself with.”


	4. Chapter 4 Lost in the Forbidden Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Albus gets lost in the Forbidden Forest, where he is saved by a very cute young man. Trying to find Newt though is a lot harder than he imagined.

“Damnit!”

Albus couldn’t believe how stupid he was. Why did he think walking in the Forbidden Forest at night was a good idea? Oh yeah, because Dippet needed aconite picked on the night of a full moon for the werewolf in third year and he knew Albus would do anything for a student. Stupid Dippet. Stupid bleeding heart, wanting to do anything to make a child’s life easier.

“Are you ok?”

Albus whirled around, wand in hand, pointing at the person behind him.

“Woah. Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

The professor relaxed at the sight of the young man in front of him. The man was smaller than Albus, wearing a grey overcoat over some casual clothes, a small smile on his face.

“That’s quite alright. The Forbidden Forest can be quite scary at night, I’ll admit I’m on edge.”

“Makes sense. Are you lost?”

“A little bit. I got the aconite I needed, but have no idea where I am.”

“Well, I can help with that. Newt Scamander. I know the forest quite well. I spend a lot of time here.”

“Sure, what’s the worst that can happen? Albus Dumbledore. Nice to meet you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later and the two were still walking through the Forest.

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?”

“Of course. You got surprisingly deep into the forest.”

“I had been walking for a few hours before you found me.”

Albus wouldn’t admit it, but he was enjoying this. Newt was intelligent, with a breadth of knowledge about the Forest that surprised Albus. It helped that he was also ridiculously attractive.

“You spend a lot of time in here?”

The man’s shoulders tensed, stumbling. Albus reached out to help, but Newt moved away before he could.

“Yes, I travel here a few times a month. To research the animals.”

“And they don’t attack you?”

Newt laughed, a sweet sound that made Albus smile.

“Once. But after that I learned to defend myself better. Here we are, Hogwarts Castle.”

“What? Really?”

They stepped out of the forest and there was Hogwarts. Albus moved forward, turning to Newt when he realised the other man wasn’t following him.

“You’re staying in the Forest?”

“For another little bit, yes.”

“Well, thank you Newt. If not for you, I’d probably be dead in there.”

“Yes, probably.”

“If you have time, maybe the next time you come out here, you could meet me in the castle? For a cup of tea? I’d love to learn more about the creatures of the Forest.”

Newt stepped forward, a sad smile on his face.

“That’s very sweet Albus. But I’m afraid I can’t. You see..”

“No, you don’t need to explain yourself. Thank you Newt.”

“Any time Albus.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Someone helped you?”

“I swear it Armando. I walked through the forest with him, I spoke to him. He was real. I hope I can find him again. Maybe next time he comes to the Forest I’ll see him again.”

“Did you get his name?”

“Newt Scamander.”

“Oh! Oh Albus.”

When Albus looked up, he was surprised to see the pity on the Headmaster’s face.

“What? What’s wrong with that?”

“Newt Scamander was a magizoologist.”

“Was?”

“He disappeared in the Forbidden Forest six years ago, just before you started here. His body was found by an Acromantula nest.”

“He was a ghost?”

“I’ve heard some students mention him before, but Newt was always quite shy. I wonder why he spoke to you.”

Albus remembered the joy in Newt’s eyes as he answered Albus’ questions and the flush on his cheeks when Albus flirted with him.

“I have no idea.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wasn’t afraid to die. Albus knew this day would come, no one was immortal. He took a deep breath, sending a final, consoling smile to a terrified Draco as the green light flashed from Severus’ wand. Falling to the earth, Albus wondered what was waiting for him on the other side. Ariana? Or nothingness for the rest of eternity?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus sat up, very confused. He was dead, wasn’t he? Why was he a ghost? Did he have some unfinished business? Was there something he still needed to tell Harry? Does Draco need more help? He reached to stroke a hand through his beard, surprised when he felt how short it was. Looking in a puddle next to him, Albus realised that he was in his thirties again.

“Ok, what is happening?”

“Do you still want to know more about the Forest creatures?”

“Newt?”

It had been over eighty years but Newt was just as beautiful as Albus remembered.

“Hello. It’s been a long time.”

“Yes, it has. I missed you. I thought about you every day.”

“Oh Albus, you’re still so sweet. So, you want to spend eternity exploring the Forest?”

“Of course I do Newt. Nothing sounds better to me.”

With a grin on his face, Albus realised that he could actually touch Newt. He took the smaller man’s hand, following him into the Forest. There were worse ways to spend eternity.


	5. Chapter 5 portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has always noticed the empty frame in Dumbledore’s office. It was a gorgeous landscape and Harry often found Dumbledore looking sadly at it. After Dumbledore’s death, Harry is surprised to find someone in the frame.

It drew the eye. A landscape that was constantly changing, from green fields to desert landscapes. And oddly, Harry had never seen anyone in it. He’d asked the professor before, but the man just smiled sadly at the portrait and told Harry it was a story for another day. More than once, Harry had entered the office, only to see Dumbledore stand in front of the painting, fingers gently brushing the paint. It was only after the professor’s death that Harry finally saw the subject of the painting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry still couldn’t believe it. Dumbledore was gone. He saw at the bottom of the stairs to the headmaster’s office, still hoping that the older man would walk down the stairs in some ridiculously decorated robe.

“Harry. You should be in bed.”

“I know Professor. It’s just hard, I can’t believe he’s gone.”

Professor McGonagall sighed, placing a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“I know. He was always so vibrant, full of life.”

“Yeah, most of the time.”

McGonagall fell silent, making an important decision.

“The password is Niffler Bread. You might get some answers to your questions now.”

Why had she given him the password? There was no difference to the office. Same portraits, same whirring instruments that nearly covered up the sobs. Wait, sobs? Harry followed the noise to the landscape painting, which now contained a crying man.

“Um, excuse me?”

The man looked up, eyes widening when he saw Harry. He looked strangely familiar, but Harry had no idea why.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think there was anyone in here.”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have interrupted you. It’s just, this portrait has always been empty and I’ve been coming into this office for five years now.”

“Oh yes. I’m always travelling around other paintings, seeing the creatures. Newt Scamander, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Harry Potter. Wait, Scamander? The author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?”

“Yes. Oh, is that still being used? Wonderful!”

“Sure, but why are you in a portrait in Professor Dumbledore’s office.”

“Because we were engaged. A very long time ago. It took us a long time to get to that stage, but they were the best years of my life. I don’t remember ever being as happy as I was then.”

“And you split up for some silly, convoluted reason? But the professor still loved you with all his heart and so had your portrait commissioned and hung so he could see you every day?”

“Oh dear me, no! No, I was killed in a duel between my brother and a dark wizard called Grindlewald. Albus tried to cast healing spells but none worked.”

“You died in his arms.”

“Yes. I’ll admit it was where I wanted to eventually pass on, but it happened a lot sooner than either of us wanted it to.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why? It’s not your fault. I had a portrait here and in Albus’ private rooms. I saw him every day. We could talk, reminisce. He told me about the school and the students. He spoke about you a lot. He cared about you so much Harry.”

“Thank you. I needed to hear that. I’m going to miss him so much.”

“Everyone will. But if you ever need to hear any stories about Albus, be they good or bad, I’m here Harry. Whenever you need me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newt wasn’t in the office anymore. Harry stood in front of the empty wall, feeling like he’d lost Dumbledore all over again. Over the past month, he’d visited Newt almost every day. He’d learned so much about Dumbledore in that time. And now, it was gone. It made sense. Why would Professor McGonagall want her predecessor’s fiancé in her office?

“Harry, he’s been moved, not destroyed.”

“Where is he?” 

“An old room near the DADA classroom. You should go see him. He’s expecting you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Harry! You’re here. Oh, I can’t wait for you to see him.”

“See who?”

“Albus of course.”

“Newt, they haven’t put his portrait up yet. It’s going to be another two weeks.”

Newt smiled, moving into the foreground of the painting. The room was well lit, meaning Harry could see more detail, including how flustered and happy Newt looked.

“Harry, all headmasters get two portraits. One, the age when they left the post and the other is a younger version, in which they get to choose the age.”

“Oh my God, he didn’t?”

“Of course he did. He asked to be painted the age he was when I died. It’s so sweet. I’m so happy.”

“I’m so glad to hear that darling.”

Harry stepped back as another figure entered the portrait. 

“Professor.” 

There he was, Albus Dumbledore. Younger, handsome and happier than Harry had ever seen him.

“Hello Harry. Come, sit. We have a lot to catch up on, don’t we?”

Harry cast a Reparo on the chair under the painting, unable to stop the large smile stretching across his face. This was a different Dumbledore to the wise, old man with the sad eyes that Harry knew. This Dumbledore looked so relaxed and happy. Every time he looked at Newt his face softened. It was clear that loosing Newt changed Dumbledore. Harry was looking forward to getting to know this version of the man he considered his grandfather. And maybe, he decided looking at Newt wrapped up in his fiancé’s arms, he’d get another family member out of it. This was going to be so much fun.


	6. Chapter 6 Percival/Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from on Cinderella Black on AO3 - Can you do a Percival Graves/Albus Dumbledore one-shot please?

Percival hated being woken up early. He needed his full eight hours of sleep a night or he became crankier than the Niffler when Newt took back all the stolen jewellery. Which is why the first thing Albus did after waking up for his morning classes was cast a quick silencing charm on himself as he got ready. Heaven forbid he wake his husband up too early. The students would never forgive him. There was one safe way to wake Percival up. Before Albus left their rooms, he’d wake Percival with a soft kiss to the cheek and a whispered good morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I hate England.”

“No you don’t. You hate rain. There’s a difference.”

“Why is there so much of it?! And the sleet? Why is that a thing?”

Albus laughed, wrapping his arms around Percival’s waist.

“You know what I love about these kind of days?”

 

“What?”

“We can sit on our couch, drink some tea, reading a book. Just have a nice, relaxing day with each other.”

A smile spread across Percival’s face. The idea of sitting on a couch, cuddled up with his husband?

“You’re right. That does sound nice.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nightmares were a common thing in the Graves/Dumbledore household. It wasn’t unusual for Albus to wake up with his sister’s name on his lips or for Percival to scream throughout the night, remembering the torture Grindlewald put him through. But they knew that they had the other to support and console them. A common sight late at night was the two walking through the hallways, hands intertwined. Armando was glad that they had each other. Albus had been lost for so long and when Percival showed up, the man became happier, healthier, better in general. And it was the same for Percival. The man had been hurt so much. Armando was glad that he had found someone to open up to. He hated to think what would happen to either man if they hadn’t found each other. He smiled at the two as they passed each other in the hall, torch light flickering on the tear tracks on Albus’ cheeks. Armando never thought he’d say it, but thank Merlin for Grindlewald.

A/N So I think it’s time to admit that this is a Scamandore collection. I struggled to write this pairing so much, it was so difficult, while Albus/Newt is a lot easier. Expect a name change in future chapters


	7. Chapter 7 Gods AU

Summary: Albus is so familiar to Newt. If only he could figure out why.

At this stage it was annoying. Newt had known Albus Dumbledore for fifteen years and in all that time something in Newt recognised Albus. Something in the back of his mind that whispered to him.

_“Go back to him, to your throne, your kingdom. You must return. You are needed.”_

Newt had no idea. What throne? What kingdom? It had started when he was eleven and continued to this day. And Albus was starting to notice that something was wrong. It wasn’t hard, with the fact that Newt could barely look him in the eyes. 

With an annoyed groan, Newt slammed the book shut, deciding to visit the site. He was in Greece, following reports of an injured Chimaera that was nesting in an ancient temple. That should get all thoughts of mysterious voices and attractive professors out his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was something wrong with this temple. The stone was a dark granite and torches lined the walls. With a quick Incendio, Newt lit the torches. He walked down the hall, following the scratches on the walls and floor. He knew that the Chimaera was somewhere in here, the blood streaked on the floor was evidence enough. All he had to do was find it in this maze of a temple. He trailed his fingers over the carvings in the granite as he walked through the halls. Most showed two male figures, sitting on thrones with ornate crowns. It seemed they were passing judgement on the people kneeling in front of them. Others showed the two men separately. One was often in a field, surrounded by flowers and animals. The other stood beside a river, watching people drown? Newt shivered. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt drawn to the main room at the end of the hallway. Newt knew he wouldn’t find the creature there, Chimaeras preferred small areas they could cover with their nests. So why the pull?

He entered the room, eyes drawn to the black marble altar that stood in the centre. It came up to Newt’s waist, with a dip in the centre, probably for the offerings made to the god. 

As he approached the altar, images started flashing through his mind. Himself, laid out on the altar, someone above him, thrusting into him, claiming him.

_“So beautiful. And all mine.”_

_“Yes, yours. Always, for the rest of eternity.”_

Newt gasped, ripping his hand from the altar. What on all earth was that? Was that Albus? And Newt? But they were in robes of some kind. And the temple and altar looked new, not damaged, broken down, like they did now. Was that a flash to a previous life? Was this the reason for that voice in his head? Damnit, Newt had to talk to Albus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I must admit Newt, I was surprised by your invitation. Is everything alright?”

"Not really. Look, this is probably going to sound crazy. Do you hear voices?”

The younger man flushed as Albus raised a curious eyebrow.

“Please, just hear me out.”

“Of course Newt. You can always talk to me.”

The small smile Albus gave him only made Newt more flustered. He wished he could be more like Theseus, confident and actually able to hold a conversation.

“Whenever we’re together, I hear a voice in my head.”

“Talking about a throne and ruling at each other’s side?”

“You hear it too? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, you were eleven the first time. And then the whole thing with Gellert. It never seemed like the right timing.”

“And now?”

“Now I think we need to figure out what this is and what’s happening to us. I know it’s a past life, but we should be having visions by now and have a better idea of who we were. I think we might need help.”

“I know just where to go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Seriously, here?”

“Yes, I took a Chimaera from here last week before going to see you.”

“I’m sorry, you took a Chimaera?”

Newt recognised that voice. He heard it all the time from Tina and Theseus. It was an odd mix of what the hell were you thinking and you need to take better care of yourself Newt!

“She was too injured to do anything. And she’s settled well into the case.”

“What did you name her?”

“Carol.” 

Albus laughed, following Newt to the altar room.

“So this is where you had that mysterious vision?”

Newt had been too embarrassed to tell Albus what he saw.

“Yes. Though I don’t understand why we’re not seeing anything now.”

“Maybe we need to be touching the altar?”

The two walked towards the centre of the room, Newt getting more nervous the closer they got to the altar. He took a deep breath, placed his hand on the altar and then….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hades watched the other god in his field. The man was beautiful when he was in his element. It was a pity that Hades had to take him to the dark, cold underworld, but he knew it was his only chance to have Persephon as his own. With a wave of his hand, a chasm opened in the earth, shadows leaping out and grabbing the nature god, who was dragged below, the earth closing over his screams._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It took three weeks for Persephon to speak to Hades. In that time the older god had given him presents. Jewels, precious stones and metals, the softest fabrics. But, it was the gift of an asphodel that finally broke the silence. Persephon started talking to Hades, learning about the underworld, what went on there. It was fascinating. And Hades was not what he was expecting. The other god was kind, gentle and cared about the people in his realm. He was nothing like the stories Persephon heard. The nature god was starting to fall for the god of the dead. It didn’t scare him as much as it should._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_After three months, Persephon took his place on the second throne of the underworld. He could finally admit that he loved Hades and was proud to rule by his side. And then, Hermes arrived with a warning. Demeter was furious and taking it out on the humans. For three months, there had been no sun, only ice and frost and death. It would get much worse if Persephon stayed in the underworld. But, Persephon noted, he had married Hades. And they had consummated that marriage. Not an issue, shrugged Hermes, you can visit. Alas, exclaimed Hades, he has eaten the food of the underworld. He cannot leave. Six pomegranate seeds passed those luscious lips, so he is mine now. For eternity. The rulers of the underworld watched the dejected messenger leave, matching smirks on their lips. Let the gods try to take Persephon from his husband. They would regret it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus and Newt gasped, ripping themselves away from the altar. They both felt something in their minds break, unleashing a torrent of memories. Their past lives, their times together, everything came back to them. Albus recovered first, feeling the earth shake. 

“Newt. Look.”

Behind the altar, the earth had opened up. A set of stairs led downwards, both men instinctively knowing where it led. Albus approached the smaller man, his hand outstretched before him.

“Beloved, our home calls to us. You are no longer needed in this world. Come, let us return.”

“No more leaving you for six months. No more secret meetings in this temple. No more claiming me on this altar.”

“My sun, if you miss it that much, we can return to this altar daily. Your case can come with us. Some of the creatures might prefer it down there. The niffler won’t know what to do with all the jewels and metals. And we can return to the surface world at any time to see your friends or brother. Time passes differently below, remember?”

Newt turned to Albus, noting the darker look in the older man’s eyes. It all made so much sense now. This was his husband, his king. And Newt would spend the rest of eternity worshipping the other man and receiving the same in return. He stepped closer, taking Albus’ hand in his, allowing the other man to lead him to the stairs.

“Yes, my dearest starlight. It is time for us to return home.”

They walked hand in hand into the familiar darkness, finally feeling at home for the first time in centuries. The earth shook as it sealed closed behind them, the temple looking untouched, the altar still waiting for its next offering. The only difference? A trail of asphodel flowers leading around and behind the altar, which would remain there for centuries to come.

A/N This became longer and weirder than I imagined it would. I might return to this at some stage. I kinda want to write the bit where Newt eats the pomegranate seeds.


	8. Chapter 8 doubtful Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: “Mr. Scamander, do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?” Honestly? Newt wasn’t sure.

Something was wrong with Newt. Since they returned from Paris, the younger man was avoiding him, spending more time in his case than outside it. Which wouldn’t be unusual, except when they bought this house, both men made sure there was enough open space for all the creatures. The creatures were rarely in the case anymore, so what was Newt doing down there? Feeling slightly guilty, Albus locked the case with a charm of his own creation. Hopefully Newt would speak to him now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Albus? Albus!”

The professor looked up from the paper. Newt did not sound happy.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!”

Oh shit, full name. Albus tossed the paper on the table, following Newt’s voice. He found the younger man in his office, glaring at the case. Albus leaned against the door frame, aiming for nonchalance.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“What have you done?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play innocent with me Albus. I know you too well for that. Your magical signature is all over this locking charm. What is going on here?”

“I was going to ask you the same question.”

New flinched, grip on his wand tightening. Albus entered the room, wrapping his arms around Newt’s waist, pulling the younger man close.

“You’ve been avoiding me since we got back from Paris. And I want to know why.”

“It….it’s so stupid.”

“Nothing you do is stupid. Talk to me.”

“It’s something Grindlewald said.”

“Oh Newt, how many times have Theseus and I told you? Everything that Grindewald says is to mess with you, to hurt you in some way. What did he say?”

“He just asked me if..if you’d mourn me.”

Albus jerked back, ready to hunt Grindlewald down and Crucio him to insanity. He was stopped by Newt's soft crying. 

“Oh Newt. I’m sorry.”

“This isn’t your fault Albus. It’s me, it’s always me.”

“No sweetheart. The fact that you’re still questioning how much I love you just means I need to work harder to show you how much I love and appreciate you. I’m sorry that I never realised what was going through your mind.”

“Oh Albus, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Newt. Now, let’s go out and check on the creatures and then we can have a cup of tea in front of the fire. We have a lot to talk about.”

A/N I cannot be the only one who had shipper thoughts when Grindlewald said that line, right?


	9. Chapter 9 portrait part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Welcometomystic on AO3 - Could you... perhaps write a second part to this? ;w; I love this idea so much!! I want to know what stories Newt and Albus will share with Harry, and I want to hear Harry tell Newt that he’s a member of Harry’s constructed family now

“Tell me the story about your first date again.”

Albus groaned, hiding his face in Newt’s shoulder, gently smacking him when the younger man laughed.

“Oh Harry. What is your obsession with that story?”

“Because professor, I’ve always seen you as this infallible, suave, cool man. Knowing that on your first date he nearly choked to death on a prawn, spilt wine all over himself and then head butted you when he went in to kiss you is amazing. I love it.”

“Thank you for that Harry, it’s nice to know that I can always depend on you to make me feel better.”

Newt pressed a soft kiss to Albus’ lips, giggling as the other man grumbled under his breath.

“I still fell in love with you. It was sweet. It showed me that there was a softer side, a more human side to you. That’s what I fell in love with.”

“Such a sweetheart Newt. Thank you.”

“Anyway Harry, tell me more about this Draco boy.”

The boy flushed, stammering out some words. Newt understood blond, irritating and pretty. This was going to be interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Newt? Is that a niffler?”

“Oh yes. Albus decided to have some my creatures painted along with me. This little fellow is always off trying to steal something from portraits.”

“Who else is there?”

“Well, there’s Dougal, my demiguise. Frank, a thunderbird, some of my mooncalves. And of course you know Pickett.”

Harry waved at the bowtruckle that peeped over Newt’s shoulder.

“Where’s the professor?”

“Defence classroom. I don’t think he has too much faith in the new teacher.”

“Don’t think anyone does.”

“Are you ok Harry? You look down?”

“Halloween is next week.”

Newt frowned, knowing what that meant to the young man.

“You’d think after this long it’d be easier. And the feast helps. But when I’m alone I can’t help but wonder what would it be like if they were alive? Would Sirius and Remus be married? Would I still be friends with Ron? Would Voldemort still be around?”

Newt wanted nothing more than to pull the crying boy into a hug, for once hating the fact that he was a portrait.

“Oh Harry. Darling, I’m so sorry. There is so much expected of you. Too much. And to lose your family at the hands of a mad man? You deserve so much more then what you get Harry.”

“It’s not too bad. I have a family. I have Hermione, Luna, Neville, the Weasleys, everyone in Gryffindor. And I have you Newt. You and Albus. You’re my family.”

Newt smiled down at the blushing boy, aware of Albus walking into the frame.

“Of course we’re family Harry. Albus and I both love you, we hope you know that.”

“I know. And I love you too. I don’t know how I would have survived this year without the two of you.”

Albus pulled Newt closer, an arm tight around his waist.

“Well, you don’t have to know. We’ll always be here for you Harry. You can depend on that Harry, depend on us.”

A/N This day next week I am seeing Crimes of Grindlewald! I am so stupid excited. Anything I post after that, if it contains spoilers, will be titled with the word spoilers and I’ll try not to give anything major away until the second or third week after it’s released.


	10. Chapter 10 Newt and Theseus get a minute of quiet - SPOILERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between Pere-Lachaise and Hogwarts, Newt and Theseus have a moment together

It was odd. Theseus was never still. He was always pacing, fiddling with his wand, doing something. But now? He just sat there, tea going cold in his hands, watching Newt tend to Teddy. Wrapping the bandage tight, Newt placed the Niffler back in his nest, satisfied he'd be ok. Approaching Theseus, Newt noticed that he still hadn't started on his tea.

The younger man was concerned. Newt knew he wasn't the best at emotional things, preferring to avoid them when possible. But Theseus needed him. Sure, he was mourning the loss of a friend. But Theseus was mourning the loss of so much more. Leta was everything to him, his soulmate.

"Do you need more tea?"

His brother startled, tea sloshing over the edge of the cup.

"Oh crap! Oh. No, no thanks Newt. I'm fine without more tea."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither sure what to say.

"Did you mean it? When you said you'd chosen a side?"

"Yes, I did. I'm on your side Theseus. Always. If you decide to face Grindlewald in a one on one duel, I'll be there. We're brothers. And I love you. I'm behind you every step of the way."

Theseus wrapped his arm around Newt's shoulder, pulling the younger man close.

"Thank you Newt. I don't think you realise how much that means to me. Leta, she was always at me to try and get close to you again, to see things from your die, to try and understand you. Always telling me how important family was."

"She loved you so much. I'm glad you found each other."

"So am I. She was a hell of a woman."

"Yeah."

They sat in the middle of the habitats, both lost in their own memories of Leta. Finally Newt chuckled, realising something.

"She'd hate us right now. Leta never liked pity parties."

"No. She'd be telling us to get a grip of ourselves. That we need to get on with saving the world. So, I guess we go to Hogwarts. Speak to your professor."

"He's not mine!"

"Not yet. But we'll get you there soon enough."

Theseus laughed as Newt shoved him, his face bright red. He needed this, this little price of normalcy. His brother, the creatures trying to comfort them in their own way. Teddy had given him his favourite galleon. It was very shiny. 

"I meant it you know? I'm on your side Theseus, no matter what. We'll stop Grindlewald together. Like we should be."

"I know we will. For Leta."

"For Leta."


	11. Chapter 11 soulmates  SPOILERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like all wizards, Newt’s soulmate mark came in at eighteen. For nearly twenty years, he’s looked at the phoenix on his wrist, wondering who it could be.

“Still no luck then?”

Newt glanced down to his mark, still unmoving, nothing but lines on his forearm. Jacob told him that it was like a Muggle tattoo. He’d been delighted when Newt that told that once he met his soulmate, his mark would come to life and burst into colour. Imagine Jacob’s surprise when Queenie’s Jack Russell started barking and running around her ankle the first time she and Jacob shook hands. Newt shook himself out of this thoughts, aware that Theseus was waiting for an answer.

“No, not yet.”

“Maybe they’re here.”

“The Ministry?”

“No Newt. England. You spend so much time running from country to country, that you’ve barely met anyone here.”

“I guess.”

“Look with this travel ban, it’s not like you can go anywhere anytime soon. You know, Leta and I can set you up with someone? Kind of our way of saying thank you for introducing us.”

“Oh Theseus, please don’t set me up with one of your Aurors.”

“Hey, I’m an Auror.”

“I know. It’s all they ever want to talk about. What was Theseus like as a child, what was your favourite subject, what do you want as a wedding present? I want someone who wants to be with me, not Theseus Scamander’s little brother.”

Theseus frowned, pulling his brother into a hug. Proving how anxious he was about this entire thing, Newt relaxed into the hug, wrapping his arms around his brother.

“I’m sorry little hunter. You know if I could I would search the entire world for your soulmate and not rest until I found them.”

“I know ‘Seus. But like you said, I’m gonna have a lot of spare time until I get my travel privileges back. Maybe I’ll get lucky.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I should have listened to Professor Dumbledore.”

Newt looked up from where he was changing Leta’s bandages. The woman had refused to go to a hospital, arguing that it wasn’t that bad and Newt knew enough healing to help her with some burns.

“What do you mean ‘Seus?”

“He told me not to engage with Grindlewald. And what did I do? I engaged him. Nearly got us all killed. And Leta, your mark.”

“So what if it’s burned? I know you’re it for me Theseus. I don’t need some mark on my arm to tell me that. Now, can you please stop freaking out and come over here so I can finally kiss you?”

“Can that please wait until I am done here? I do not want to see that. At all.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Credence and Nagini still with the obscurial?”

Newt handed Tina her coffee, wrinkling his nose at the stench.

“Hm, yes. He can talk to her. Jacob?”

“With Nicolas. They’re trying to come up with a way to stop the pain from the stretched bond. Merlin, I still can’t believe that Queenie did that.”

“Gellert painted her a pretty picture.”

“She reads minds Newt!”

“I’m sure he can block her. Or direct her to what he wanted her to see.”

“Yeah. He’s so powerful. We don’t stand a chance. And the only person who does has a blood pact with him. Why would Dumbledore do that?”

“They were soulmates you know?”

“How do you know?”

“Grindlewald told me. Their bond is broken now, obviously. The blood pact was a promise, a way to make his survival certain.”

“Clever.”

“So, do we have a plan?”

“Leta and Theseus are gonna stay with Nicolas. And Jacob, no point bringing him to Hogwarts. I’ll need you and Yusuf with me, just in case. The vial needs to be given to Dumbledore, maybe he can destroy it.”

“You have a lot of faith in that man.”

“He’s a good man. He’s intelligent, kind and he always does what’s right.”

“Hmhm, and attractive?”

“And attractive. Wait, what?”

“Queenie let me in on a few of your thoughts. You should go for it.”

“He has a soulmate. And so do I. It’ll never happen.”

Tina laughed, remembering the stories she’d heard about the Dumbledore family and their guardian animal.

“You might be surprised Newt.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I did tell you to hide the spoons.”

“I didn’t think he’d take the whole set!”

“He needs something to replace the vial. He really liked that thing.”

Albus laughed, pouring more tea into Newt’s cup. He couldn’t help but see the bird on his wrist as the younger man picked up his drink.

“Still no soulmate?”

“Oh no, not yet. Can I ask you about Grindlewald?”

“Of course, what do you want to know?”

“You were soulmates?”

“No. We were friends, brothers, lovers, but never soulmates.”

“What?”

“I have an odd soulmate mark. Gellert has none. I haven’t found mine yet Newt. I’m ninety percent certain that I know where he is though.”

“Where?”

Albus laughed, stroking a soft finger down Teddy’s back, the niffler purring.

“Do you remember me telling you about my family stories?”

“Yes?”

“And I mentioned a bird?”

“Yes. Wait, Albus you don’t think that we?”

The older man smiled, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeve up.

“A bowtruckle?”

“In the exact same place your phoenix is. Only one way to know for sure.”

Newt stared at the outstretched hand, unsure what to do. One the one hand, maybe Albus was his soulmate. But it was more likely that he wasn’t and Newt would end up heartbroken. Again.

“Newt?”

With a deep breath, Newt reached out, wrapping his fingers around Albus’. He gasped as his phoenix burst to life, flames racing down his arm and to his fingertips. The bowtruckle on Albus forearm reached out with it’s roots to meet the flames, roots twining around Newt’s wrist as flames twisted around Albus’.

“Well look at that. I knew you were it for me Newt.”

“Really?”

“Someone sweet, kind, loving, vastly intelligent? Of course.”

They smiled, unaware of the niffler moving to steal Albus’ watch, too wrapped up in each other. The next few years would full of darkness, pain, anguish. But at each other’s sides, they could face it. And come out the other side. Together.


	12. Chapter 12 Orpheus/Eurydice AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Newt dies, Albus knows there’s only one way to get him back. Travel to the Underworld and beg the God of Death, Gellert, for his love back. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: There will be 2 endings to this story. One the original ending to the myth and the other a happy ending that I made up.

It was dark. As stupid as it might sound, that was the first thing that Albus noticed. The darkness, the blackness, the complete lack of light. Once upon a time, Albus had liked this darkness, loved the man who lived in it and controlled it. He had loved Gellert, Ruler of the Underworld, God of Death. But then, the man rebelled, tired of being stuck underground. Seraphina, the Mother of All, the Queen of the Gods, struck him down with a fierceness never seen before or since. She locked Gellert in the Underworld, forbidding him to ever leave, not even for a day. Gellert became cruel, torturing humans for even the smallest crimes, taking joy in the fear and pain he saw on the spirit’s faces as he passed judgement.

_“Why did you send that man to Tartarus?”_

_“He’s wicked.”_

_“He’s a farmer who made sacrifices every week.”_

_“Ugh, to Seraphina.”_

_“Oh Gellert, don’t tell me that you’re torturing her worshippers?”_

_“Why shouldn’t I? Because of her, I can never leave the Underworld! Never! I’m stuck here for all eternity!”_

_“No, that was all you. Your incessant need for power, to be the ruler of all gods.”_

_“You agree with her? You think I should be stuck down here?”_

Albus left after that, never returning. After a few years, he met Newt, a wood nymph who spent his time caring for the animals and plants in his forest. The nymph was kind, caring and honest, everything that Gellert wasn’t. Albus was happy, content.

But Gellert had always been possessive. And jealous. He couldn’t stand the thought of Albus happy with another man, especially not a pathetic nymph.

_“Abernathy, I have a job for you.”_

_“Of course my lord. Whatever you need.”_

_“I need you to go above and find that infernal nymph.”_

_“Certainly. And once I have found him? Do you wish me to kill him?”_

_“No, we can’t have Albus link this back to me. Speak to Vinda. She can give you some poison or animal to finish the job. Be quick about it.”_

Abernathy chased his beautiful Newt into the fangs of that damned snake. When Albus found out, he prayed to Theseus, God of War and Newt’s half-brother. Abernathy was taken from the Underworld and hadn’t been since.

And that led Albus here. The entrance of the Underworld, where Newt’s soul now resided. Taking a deep breath, Albus stepped into the darkness. He was getting Newt back, no matter what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Albus, my darling Albus. I knew you’d come back to me.”

“I’m not here for you Gellert.”

The years in the Underworld had changed Gellert. His skin and hair had turned the palest white and Gellert had blinded himself in one eye in order to see into the Overworld, a deal made with the Fates themselves. The god glared at his former lover, refusing to believe that Albus could choose the nymph.

“You’re not serious? You came all the way down here for that nymph?”

“I came all the way down here for the man I love!”

Gellert looked almost hurt at that. Albus sighed, wanting this to end.

“Gellert, if you truly love me as much as you say you do, you would enjoy my happiness, be glad that I am at peace and have found someone I love. Please, I beg you, give him back to me.”

Normally Gellert appreciated Albus on his knees, but now he just felt angry. A cold smile spread across his face as an idea came to mind.

“Tell me Albus. What’s your favourite physical feature of Newt?”

“What?”

“Humour me, please.”

“His eyes. He has the most beautiful eyes. I can never tell if they’re as green as the leaves on the trees or as blue as the water that runs through his forest. And they’re so expressive. All I have to do is look into his eyes and I can tell whatever he’s feelings.”

“Hm, how sweet. If not a bit sickening. Alright Albus, you can have your precious Newt back.”

“There’s a catch. There’s always a catch with you Gellert.”

“I’ll show you were your little nymph is and he will follow you out. But, if you look back even once, just once to look into those beautiful eyes, before you reach the light,then Newt will be stuck down here forever. Do you agree Albus?”

“Fine, I agree to your terms. Now, let us leave.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was harder than Albus thought it would be. He could hear Newt’s footsteps behind him, but what if it was a trick? What if Gellert had some demon following him? What if it wasn’t Newt? The light was so close, just a few steps away. Surely, one look wouldn’t hurt?

**ANGSTY ENDING**

He had to know. Albus turned to see Newt behind him. The nymph was crying, hands reaching for Albus.

“Oh Albus, why couldn’t you wait just a few more steps?”

And he was gone, his fingers grazing Albus’ outstretched hand. His body turned to shadows, taken back to the darkness of the Underworld.

“I knew you’d be impatient, that you wouldn’t trust me. And now, you’ve lost him forever. Because when you die Albus, I will make sure that you are kept apart from Newt for all eternity. There’ll be no Seraphina to help you down here. You’ll be mine.”

Albus was pushed from the Underworld, Gellert’s laughter following him. He collapsed to the ground, sobbing. What had he done? That was his only chance, he could only enter the Underworld once whilst living. And even if he died, Gellert didn’t make threats lightly. He was never going to see Newt again.

**HAPPY ENDING**

Surely, one look wouldn’t hurt? No! What was Albus thinking? If this was his only chance he wasn’t going to mess up now. The light was only a few steps away. Albus could wait a few steps. He closed his eyes, consoling himself with memories of Newt and thoughts of their future together.

“Albus? You can open your eyes, we’re outside.”

He opened one eye, a cry of relief leaving his mouth when he realised that they were in the light. Turning, he saw Newt behind him. Albus pulled him into his arms, twirling through the flowers that grew in the meadow before the Underworld.

“Newt! You’re here! You’re back!”

Newt’s laughter was like music, the joy on his face the most beautiful thing Albus had ever seen.

“I knew you could do it Albus! I never doubted you, not for a second.”

The two collapsed to the ground, laughing and kissing, overjoyed.

“I do love you Albus.”

“I love you too.”

“But do you think we can continue our reunion away from the eyes of your ex? There’s things I don’t want him to see.”

“Of course darling. Let’s go back to your forest. In fact, let’s not leave your forest. We’ll be safe there, with all your trees and creatures.”

Hand in hand, they left the meadow and the Underworld behind them. Albus knew that Gellert wouldn’t stop trying to hurt him and that Newt would unfortunately be a part of that. He decided, looking once more into Newt’s bright eyes, that no matter what, he would protect Newt. Even if it meant taking on the God of the Underworld.


	13. Chapter 13 Newt has a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has a bad day. Thankfully, his husband is always there.

Newt had his bad days. Of course he did. Not all his rescues ended happily. Like todays for example. Leta had flooed him, saying that she and Theseus had been chasing a group making illegal potions. They had found their headquarters and inside, found multiple creatures, the ingredients for the potions. Newt had apparated over, ready to help.

Inside he found many creatures. Unicorns, nifflers, boggarts, amongst others. And so few of them could be saved. Newt found ten living creatures. By the time they got to his case, six of them had died, their injuries too severe. Sometimes Newt hated humans.

He let himself into their rooms in Hogwarts, leaving his case by the door. On days like this, Newt only needed one thing and it wasn’t the isolation of his case. Albus sat in front of the roaring fire, book in his hand, tea set on the table in front of him. The niffler sat on the couch beside him, playing with Albus’ pocket watch as Dougal watched, making sure that Teddy didn’t slip it into his pouch. Albus looked up as Newt walked in, smile falling from his face as he saw the dried tears on his husband’s face.

“Newt, sweetheart, what happened?”

Newt shook his head, falling onto the couch beside Albus, Teddy quickly jumping to the ground. With a sad sigh, Albus closed his eyes, running his hand through Newt’s hair. The younger man opened his mind, letting Albus see what had happened that day.

“Oh Newt. I’m so sorry my love. Do you need anything?”

“I just need you to be here. Please.”

Albus nodded, pulling Newt’s hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to Newt’s wedding band.  
“Always. Just like I promised.”

They lay on the couch, Dougal and Teddy tending to the occamies on the rug in front of the fire. Newt knew that today would hurt for a while. But, he also knew that Albus would be there to love and support him through it all. And hopefully, that would be enough.


	14. Chapter 14 Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Ruxi23 on AO3 - It's just an idea but would you be interested in writing Newt's death at the hand of Grindelwald during the last final duel between him and Dumbledore. I think it culd be a really powerful chapter. I have really enjoyed your chapters. Well writtten. Keep it up

With a flick of his wand, Gellert created a circle of blue fire around himself and Albus, forcing Newt and Theseus to take a step back.

“This is between us Albus. No help. From anyone.”

Albus sighed, clearly annoyed. A duel with his former friend had not been in his plans for today. He and the Scamander brothers were in wizard London to celebrate his engagement to Newt when Gellert found them. Using a portkey, he whisked the three away to Godric’s Hollow, to his family’s expanded garden.

“Why now Gellert? Why today of all days?”

“Because you’re giving people hope Albus. And as long as there is hope, I cannot win. So I came here to kill you. And with you gone, it will be so much easier to take control and finally reveal ourselves to those pathetic muggles!”

“All you’ve done by coming here is sign your death warrant. You were never able to defeat me Gellert. That’s why you had me form the blood pact all those years ago.”

“Things change Albus. People get stronger. And weaker. Crucio!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newt winced as yet another Protego Maxima protected Albus.

“We need to do something!”

“What can we do Seus? We can’t apparate out. And neither of us are strong enough to fight Grindlewald.”

“I know! I know. But damn it, I can’t sit back and watch this.”

“Then try and figure out why we’re here.”

Theseus looked away from the duel, wondering what Newt had noticed. Sometimes he forgot how intelligent his little brother was.

“What do you mean?”

Newt spoke, not able to take his eyes off his duelling fiancé.

“Why does Grindlewald need us? He could have very easily taken Albus and left us. But he didn’t. He made sure that we were here to see this. Why?”

“You’re right. He wants us here.”

The brothers turned back to the duel, knowing there was nothing they could do but watch and wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus smirked as Gellert was knocked back by his diffindo. Both men were getting tired, their moves slowing down.

“I’m surprised you haven’t asked about the brothers and why they’re here. Not curious why I dragged your little love here?”

Albus growled, grip on his wand tightening.

“We’re both getting tired, aren’t we? I’ve Seen how this duel ends Albus and you will lose. Just perhaps, not the way you imagined.”

Albus was so confused by Gellert’s words that he wasn’t aware of the man concentrating his magic until it was too late. Knowing there was no time for a protego, Albus deflected the curse, unaware of Gellert’s satisfied smirk.

“NEWT!!”

No, not again. This couldn’t be happening again. Not caring that he was turning his back on his opponent, Albus ran to the edge of the circle, held back by the flames. Theseus was on knees, Newt unconscious in his arms. Even from here, Albus could see that he wasn’t breathing.

“I did say you’d lose, didn’t I?”

He could feel his magic race through him, straining to be released, as his anger grew. Watching Theseus cry over his brother drove him over the edge. With a scream, his magic burst free, catching Gellert as he apparated and sending Theseus flying away from Newt. With the flames gone, Albus stumbled to his fiancé, gathering the younger man into his arms. Desperately, he started casting all the healing spells he knew, sobbing when none of them worked.

“No, Newt please. Don’t do this to me. I can’t lose you as well, not you. Please, please, come back. Please.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It still haunted Theseus years later. Seeing the normally cool, unflappable Albus Dumbledore broken. The scream he let out when Newt’s body was removed from his arms. The professor had to be stupefied. He changed after that. Became sadder, angrier.

When he faced Gellert in 1945, Albus was merciless, only stopping when Theseus reminded him that Newt wouldn’t want him to have Gellert’s death on his conscience. With Gellert imprisoned, it was like Albus had nothing left. He closed himself away at Hogwarts, only leaving to visit Theseus and Leta once a month. It was sad, to see the once joyous man so defeated, so lifeless.

Theseus sometimes remembered Gellert’s words from that duel. That he would win. And he had. With one spell, Gellert Grindlewald defeated Albus Dumbledore.

A/N Sorry for the angst, but it was requested. Again, feel free to leave prompts in my ask box on Tumblr or in the comment section on AO3


	15. Chapter 15 unrequited requited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from the Scamandore Discord, asking for “unrequited, but requited love”. It became “5 times Newt and Albus were unaware plus 1 time they finally came to their senses.

**Theseus**

It was kinda funny. And kinda pathetic. Newt believed that he wasn’t good enough for Albus. Ok, so Theseus wasn’t exactly unbiased, but he thought Newt was amazing! As far as he was concerned, Albus didn’t deserve his little brother. But he wanted Newt happy and if that meant that Newt got with someone totally underserving, so be it.

“You know, if you spoke to Albus I think you’d be surprised at his response.”

“At how negative it is? Probably.” 

“Newt, no.”

“Seus, stop please. I know I don’t stand a chance with Albus, so I don’t know why you keep talking to me about this. No more, please?”

Theseus nodded, only wanting his little brother happy. If he wasn’t ready to hear it yet, he wasn’t ready to hear it. With a sigh, he picked up the pail of Mooncalf feed, deciding to leave it 

**Tina**

If Newt sighed one more time, Tina was going to kill him. She knew what was wrong. Some British gossip rag had written a piece on Albus Dumbledore and some woman, who they claimed was his fiancée. Anyone with half a brain could see it was a lie. But alas, when it came to Albus, Newt was brainless.

“Newt you know it’s a lie. Albus is only interested in person romantically.”

“Yeah Gellert. I mean what does he even see in that complete and total waste of oxygen?”

Tina dropped her head to the desk as Newt went on yet another rant about how Gellert would never deserve a man like Albus. It was hopeless, completely hopeless.

**Leta**

Newt was day dreaming. Leta got it, Professor Dumbledore was ridiculously attractive. But Newt was kinda pathetic. The only reason he wasn’t failing DADA was because he copied Leta’s notes. She elbowed him in the side as the professor started talking to some of the students in the front row.

“Newt, start writing the essay. The Professor will be down here in a few minutes and he’ll want to see something.”

“Thanks Leta.”

“You know, he looks back sometimes.”

“What?”

“Professor Dumbledore. Sometimes, when you get too embarrassed to look him in the eyes, he looks at you.”

“Yeah, like a student.”

“No. It’s gentler, loving. Newt, I think he wants something more from you.”

She decided not mention the guilt that she saw in eyes when he looked at Newt.

“Don’t be silly Leta. He’s a professor and I’m a student. It could never happen.”

**Dippet**

As far as Armando knew, Albus had been in love once. And that hadn’t worked out. Who would admit that they once loved the darkest wizard in history? And now he was in love again. With a former student no less. One Newt Scamander, one of the kindest, gentlest students to ever enter Hogwarts. And seeing the two together when Newt came to help Professor Kettleburn with a sick unicorn, Armando knew that Newt felt the same way. Now if only both men weren’t so stubborn about it! He spoke to Albus about it once. It quickly turned into Albus insulting himself and his past decisions. Armando never realised that Albus thought so little of himself. It was concerning. He decided to concentrate on making Albus realise how wonderful he really was. Newt could wait. And Merlin knows, from what Armando saw Newt would wait for Albus forever.

**McGonagall**

Minerva knew what it looked like to be in love. She saw it in her husband’s eyes every day. And what she saw between Albus and Newt was definitely love. Now, if only they would tell each other. She could admit that she wasn’t a patient woman, especially not when it came matters of the heart. So, she decided to take the direct approach.

“You need to tell Newt Scamander that you love him.”

Albus choked on his tea, quickly waving his wand to dry the essays.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I consider you a good friend. And I want you to be happy. Newt Scamander will make you happy.”

“New doesn’t love. Of course he doesn’t. I don’t deserve…”

With a wave of her wand, Albus’ mouth was gone. He glared at the witch, hating this spell, regretting the day he ever taught it to her.

“You listen to me Albus Dumbledore. You deserve happiness. Grindlewald was a blip, that’s it. It is your past and Newt is your future. The man is stupidly in love with you, even Kettleburn saw it! Now, he is back in London for the release of the second edition of his book. You have the rest of the week off so go to his house tonight and tell him how you feel. Theseus has given me his address. All you need to is apparate. Am I clear?”

Albus nodded, finally understanding why the students were scared of Minerva. Maybe she was right? There was one way to find out, wasn’t there?

**Each other**

Albus knocked on the door, straightening his tie, wanting to look perfect for Newt.

“Albus? Is everything ok? Is there a sick creature?”

“No. I’m here to talk to you. May I come in?” 

Newt led the older man into his living room, shooing a demiguise and some occamies off the couch. As Dougal passed Albus, the professor was ninety per cent sure that the creature winked at him.

“Albus? Tea?”

“No, no thank you. Would you sit please?”

Newt nodded, sitting beside Albus on the couch, unsure why the professor was here.

“I have something important to tell you.”

“Of course, is everything ok?”

Albus decided to just do it. Why put it off, why draw it out?

“Newt, I love you. I’m in love with you and I hope that you feel the same way. And maybe we can start a relationship? With each other?”

Why was he still talking? What was wrong with him?

“You, you love me? Me?”

“Of course I do. You’re amazing Newt.”

“Oh, well. I mean, I love you too?”

“You do?”

“Yes. Yes, I love you Albus. And I’d love to be in a relationship with you.”

The two stared at each other, smiling stupidly, only to be interrupted by a voice from the open case on the table.

“Now kiss.”

Newt jumped up, slamming the lid closed, ignoring the giggles from the case.

“Sorry. I completely forgot that Queenie and Jacob are in there.”

Albus laughed, liking the blush on Newt’s cheek. He approached Newt, deciding to take Jacob’s advice. As Newt wrapped his arms around Albus’ neck, responding enthusiastically, the professor made a mental note to send Minerva a thank you gift.


	16. Chapter 16 not good enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from Anon on Tumblr - Can we see more of where Newt can't see why Albus wants to be with him? Like maybe he has spent so many years telling him he is weird, annoying, not attractive, and/or not like his hero brother (please no Theseus telling him this, I adore loving big brother Theseus too much lol). And then we see Albus doing everything he can to reassure Newt and show him that Albus loves him so much.

Newt had his bad days. Years of being told that he was a freak, he was weird, he would amount to nothing took his toll on the young man. Eventually, Newt started to believe what people told him. It’s why he preferred to spend time in his case or basement with his creatures. They loved him unconditionally. There was no one insulting him, no one belittling him, just Newt and his friends. And then, along came Albus.

Since he was fifteen and hormonal, Newt had a crush on Albus. And working closely with him to find Grindelwald only made it worse. The crush had turned into love. So, Newt made the decision to avoid Albus. He wasn’t good enough for the older man, he knew that. Albus was gorgeous, intelligent and one of the kindest, gentlest souls Newt had ever met. Throughout Newt’s time at Hogwarts, Albus had always been ready to listen to the student ramble on about creatures, even if it meant they missed dinner or Albus had to stay up later catching up on work. And he hadn’t changed, whether it was to talk about creatures or their plans to stop Grindelwald, Albus was there. And weird, freaky, useless Newt Scamander was never going to be enough for Albus Dumbledore.

“So, what’s the issue again?”

“Nancy is sick with the flu. There’s a chance of she sneezes that some of her toxic breath will be released. Which is obviously a very bad thing. So I need the help of a Transfigurations expert to turn these trees and bushes into a very large wall.”

“I wouldn’t call myself an expert, but I’ll give it a go.”

Albus couldn’t help but watch Newt out of the corner of his eye as he worked. The younger man was really a miracle. A wizard who wanted to save creatures instead of destroying them? He was certainly one of a kind. And his creatures loved him too. Newt worked with some of the most dangerous magical creatures in the world and yet, not one of them would hurt him. He created a bond with them the likes of which Albus had never seen. It was amazing. Newt was amazing. Albus remembered what Theseus told him the night before.

_“Newt has no idea how brilliant he is. He was bullied in school, badly. I had no idea how bad it was until Leta told me some of the stories. I would love nothing more than to hunt down all those ignorant people who hurt my brother, but apparently that’s an abuse of my power and we have more important things to worry about. It’s not enough to tell my brother that you love him. You must tell him every day how amazing, how smart, how wonderful he is! Can you do that Albus?”_

Albus could do that. With a flourish of his wand, he finished the wall, smiling at Newt as the younger man approached him.

“It’s amazing. I knew you were the right person to ask. Would you like some tea?”

“I’d love some tea.”

Albus followed Newt into the small cabin, sitting on the bed. Even making tea, Newt was the most attractive person Albus had ever seen.

“Newt, I have something to talk to you about.”

“I’ve already told Armando that I don’t have time to teach at Hogwarts. I thought he’d given up on that.”

“No, it’s not that. He gave up after Dougal chased him out of your house last time. Newt, come sit with me.”

Newt sat on the bed, flushing when Albus reached out to take his hands in his own.

“I know school was hard for you. Especially when Theseus joined the Aurors. Everyone compared you to him.”

“And found me wanting.”

“Not everyone Newt.”

“What?”

Albus coughed, not quite sure where to go from here. He’d never been good at this emotional stuff.

“Newt. You are wonderful, amazing, beautiful. And you are the only one who doesn’t see it. I will spend the rest of our lives proving just how wonderful you are Newt Scamander. I love you.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Will you give me that chance Newt?”

Somehow, Newt blushed harder, laughing as Albus bought their hands to his face, pressing kisses to the back of his hand.

“Of course I will. I love you too Albus.”


	17. Chapter 17 summer holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus used to hates summers. Spending them alone in Hogwarts, remembering why he can never go home. But now? He’s counting down the days until his summer holidays and wondering where his husband will take him next.

Three days left and then it was time for the holidays. Albus was nearly more excited for it than his students. It still made Armando laugh, the contrast between Albus now and the Albus of five years ago.

_“What do you mean you’re staying here?”_

_Armando was horrified. Albus wasn’t serious, was he?_

_“I mean what I said. I have no home or family to go to and no friends to stay with.”_

_Oh sweet Merlin, he was serious._

_“You have us. I consider you a friend, as do the other professors.”_

_“And that’s very sweet Armando, thank you. But you need to spend time with your families too. And at this late stage, everyone has plans already. No, I’ll stay at Hogwarts. We can meet up in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley?”_

_“That would be lovely.”_

_Armando smiled sadly as the younger man walked to his classroom. He understood Albus’ hesitation. His last close friendship hadn’t ended particularly well, but it concerned Armando, how Albus closed himself off to other people. Maybe he just needed someone who could help him heal, who could make him happy._

And it happened. Six years ago, Albus ran into Newt Scamander in Diagon Alley. The two reconnected over a drink and Albus realised that this was no longer the little boy he’d drag out of the Forbidden Forest at all hours of the day. Newt had grown into a handsome young man. Within a year, the two were married.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so, here he was. The first day of the summer holidays, taking a Portkey to the Amazon rainforest to meet his husband.

“Albus!”

With a grunt, Albus caught Newt in his arms, laughing as the younger man peppered his face with kisses. Finally, Albus managed to catch his mouth, the two getting lost in each other, the kiss quickly turning passionate. Newt pulled himself away, laughing as Albus chased after him.

“Stop, stop it! We have a long trek to my camp, so we can’t waste time here.”

“We can’t apparate?”

“No, I’m afraid that the local shamans have set up wards and rune stones to prevent apparition within the forest. So, let’s go.”

Looking back at his husband, Newt laughed at the disappointed look on the older man’s face. With a laugh, Newt tugged him into another kiss.

“Don’t worry. My case is in a very secluded, private place. We can be as loud as we like.”

“So, what are the plans?”

Newt grinned up at his husband, accepting the tea the older man offered.

“Well, we’re here for four weeks and then the rest of the summer in England. You have time to plan for the year ahead and I can continue my studies in the Forbidden Forest. Sound good?”

“Sounds amazing.”

Albus pressed a soft kiss to Newt’s cheek, amazed that Newt had planned for his planning.

“I do love you.”

“I love you too. And I have something special for you.”

Albus raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

“The underwear last night was special enough.”

Newt flushed, still not used to Albus directness when it came to sex.

“Well, you’ll be thrilled to know I bought more, but no! Stop distracting me.”

“Forgive me darling. What is this other surprise?”

“You are going to train with the shamans. Once a year, shamans from every tribe meet for a week to strengthen the repelling wards and share any new spells or healing herbs they’ve found. I managed to get you in there.”

Albus knew from experience with Newt that the indigenous people of the countries they visited were quite secretive about their magical practice.

“How did you manage that?”

“I’ve been here before and captured some dangerous creatures that were putting people at risk. They offered this chance when I said that my husband was a teacher.”

“This is almost better than last night. Oh darling, how can I ever thank you?”

Newt giggled. He’d never seen Albus this excited before.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Annual Gathering was amazing. There was so much to learn. The shamans knew so much, most of it would have never occurred to Albus. How they used their surroundings in their spells, connecting to the nature around them and drawing power from it on a level Albus knew he never could. It was awe inspiring. And they were more than happy to share this knowledge with Albus, even if his attempts were laughable. He didn’t have the same skills, the same knowledge that the shamans had. He’d learned so much and he was excited to show Newt. He’d asked for medicines and spells to help magical creatures, which the shamans were only too happy to give. It made Albus realise how behind the more developed wizarding world was when it came to their treatment of magical creatures. It had only been one day and already Albus was exhausted. He wasn’t sure he’d survive the rest of the week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they left the Amazon, Albus was dead on his feet. He spent the entire journey home sleeping in Newt’s case. But Albus was happy. He spent a week learning so much about magic, where it came from, where it went. It was something he would have never learned if he spent his summers in Hogwarts. Looking at Newt, who saw in front of the fire in Albus’ room, brushing Dougal’s fur, he realised that Newt had actually changed his life. Gone was the lonely man who was afraid to make a connection with another person. Instead, Albus had more friends than ever before, had travelled to parts of the world that he had never imagined seeing and learned some of the most amazing things from amazing people. He added the sugar to Newt’s tea and moved the Niffler onto his lap, away from his cufflinks.

“Are you alright? It took you a very long time to make that cup of tea.”

Albus hummed, wrapping an arm around Newt’s waist and pulling the smaller man into his side, pressing a kiss into the bush Newt called hair.

“Absolutely fine. Just wondering where we were going to go next summer.”


	18. Chapter 18 Newt asks for something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt makes a surprising request.

After two years of marriage, Albus knew that face. The wide eyes, the pouty lips, the fact he was wearing Albus’ shirt. So Albus like seeing his husband in his clothes.

“I want a pet.”

“You have a suitcase, a basement and a field at the back of Hogwarts full of magical, fantastical creatures. And you’re telling me you want a pet?”

“They’re not pets. They’re different. I want something we bring around muggles with a charm or spell on it. I want a dog.”

“Alright, we’ll get a crup.”

Newt sighed, moving across the couch to settle on Albus’ lap.

“Darling, you’re not listening. I don’t want a magical creature. I want a dog we can walk through muggle parks, that can play with muggle dogs whilst we talk with the muggle owners.”

“Newt, I’m sorry. But you have so many creatures already.”

“But this one will stay with us in our home, it will be a part of our family. Please Albus, please.”

“I’m sorry Newt, but we don’t have the time for a pet,”

No matter how much Newt pouted, Albus would not give in. They were not getting a dog!!

Albus sighed, watching Newt and Queenie coo over their new Springer Spaniel puppy. He was weak, he knew it. Ignoring Tina and Jacob’s laughing at him, he moved over to Theseus and his sympathetic eyes. The younger man laughed, placing a comforting hand on Albus’ shoulder.

“Sorry Albus, it doesn’t get any easier after this.”

“I know. And I am more than ok with that.”


	19. Chapter 19 vampire Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Lucia_Theodora on AO3 - I really love your writing and I was wondering if you could do a vampire au with Albus and Newt? Either of them as a vampire would be very interesting to read! And I'd love to see what their relationship would be like! Again I love your writing, and I'd loved to see more from you!!! <3

There were some downsides to being a vampire, of course there was. The need for blood, the lack of sunlight. But the worse was undoubtedly, how Newt’s creatures hated him now.

Before he was turned, the creatures loved Albus. The Nundu would rub herself against him, purring, begging for a scratch and some treats. The Niffler would sit on his shoulders, playing with a coin from Albus’ pocket. But all that changed after he was turned. Now the creatures avoid him, giving him a wide berth when he entered the case or the basement. It upset Albus. The creatures comforted him. Their love made him believe that there was still good in him. And now? There was no good in Albus, not anymore.

“I know that face.”

“What face? This is my normal face.”

“No, that’s your depressed and thinking about being a vampire face. I’m very familiar with it at this stage.”

Albus was glad that Newt didn’t treat him any differently. He didn’t know what he’d do if his husband wanted nothing to do with him.

“Albus, I have told you this a thousand times. The creatures are warming up to you. Nancy ate a treat out of your hand yesterday. It’s just going to take them a while.”

“And you?”

Newt placed his sup of tea on the kitchen table, moving to straddle Albus in his chair.

“I love you, vampire or wizard, that will never change. I don’t care that you need to drink from me sometimes or that you’re when we’re lying in bed together. You’re still my Albus.”

Albus smiled. All he needed was Newt and he felt alive again. He had been terrified after his turning that Newt wouldn’t want him anymore, would take his creature’s behaviour that Albus was a monster. He had never been happier to be wrong in his life. Newt still loved him, still cared for him, still wanted to be married to him. Albus wasn’t quite sure how he had gotten so lucky.

“Yes darling, I’m always your Albus.”


	20. Chapter 20 meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiara_Polairix ao3 - I loved ... you could write something nice of them, something like, comedy, relationship in secret, meddling brothers and Fawkes star appearance please !!!

Newt never thought he’d say this, but Theseus was starting to annoy him. Now that he was engaged, he seemed to think his little brother needed to be happy with someone as well. honestly, it was starting to drive Newt up the wall! If he went to meet Theseus one more time, only to find some random man sitting at the table instead, he was going to set the Nundu on them.

“Are we still on for dinner tomorrow? You can meet me here and we’ll Floo home.”

“No. I’m not meeting you at the Ministry. You want me to meet you for dinner, we’ll meet at your house.”

“Why? What’s wrong with meeting me here?”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that if I come here tomorrow, it will be you waiting for me and not some man you think is perfect for me.”

Newt knew that Theseus could never lie to his face, especially when he made sure to look as innocent as he could.

“Ok, fine. Meet at our house instead, is that ok?”

“Sure. And I’m bringing a guest, so be sure to set another place at the table.”

He quickly left the Ministry, ignoring his brother shouting for him to wait. Tonight was going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, you haven’t told him we’re engaged?”

“No.”

“May I ask why not?”

“Because I’d get a big speech about how you’re not good enough for me, how no one is good enough for me.”

“Except the men he chooses?”

“Except the men he spends months researching. He knows everything about those people, even down to shoe sizes! It’s ridiculous.”

Albus pulled his fiancé close, calming the other man down.

“It will be ok sweetheart, I love you. And if Theseus wants you to be happy, that I’m sure that’s all that will matter. Now, let’s knock on the door and go introduce me to your brother.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was awkward. Theseus spent the entire meal glaring at Albus, who smiled back at him each time he caught the other man’s eye. Newt and Leta sat across from the partner’s, talking quietly

“So, Albus. Tell me, how did you and Newt re-connect?”

“A friend of mine needed help with some dragons. I knew that Newt had experience with them, so I sent him a letter. After that we stayed in touch.”

“We’d meet up every time I was in England for dinner or a cup of tea. And over time it developed.”

“Into an engagement?”

“Yes. We haven’t rushed into this ‘Seus. Albus and I have been together for three years, longer than you and Leta. I love him.”

Theseus sighed, knowing that at the end of the day, all he wanted was Newt’s happiness.

“If you love him, that’s all that matters. I want you to be happy Newt. And Albus makes you happy?”

Newt reached across the table, lacing his fingers through Albus, blushing when the other man pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.

“Happier than I can ever remember being.”

“Ok then, you have my blessing.”

“Oh ‘Seus, we didn’t come here for your blessing. We came here to tell you that we’re getting married tomorrow.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wedding was a quiet affair, the only guests being Theseus, Leta and Minerva McGongall, a close friend of Albus. At the start of the wedding, Theseus could admit that he was still annoyed at his little brother for hiding this from him. But seeing how happy he was marrying the love of his life; Theseus knew that would support Newt no matter what. Albus made his brother happy. What else could Theseus ever want for Newt?


End file.
